Memories
by etphonehome10
Summary: Percy's lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything about the Gods. Then he met her. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Summary: Percy is 27 years old. He doesn't remember anything about his demigod life at all. He's got the perfect job, the perfect place, everything. And then he met Annabeth.**

**Editors: Me.  
**

**A/N:- Well, I'm back, with a new fanfiction. Enjoy! Last Olympian was so good!**

* * *

**Memories**

**Prologue**

_"People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed." __— Rick Riordan (The Battle of the Labyrinth)_

Percy slashed at Kronos, piercing his chest. He roared and swiped with his scythe. Percy ducked and the scythe swiped over, just above his head. Kronos growled in frustration.

"You have done well, for a mortal. You won't last long though, little mortal. Mortals. Always diving headlong into foolish tasks. Especially you heroes. You think you can defeat me? You mortals are like ants for the Titans to crush! You may not even feel the pain, if I feel like being merciful. But you have annoyed me for too long, Percy Jackson. The time for being merciful is long gone. I am a Titan. I am more powerful than the gods!" Kronos bellowed and attacked ferociously at Percy with a powerful swing at his stomach, which he managed to block just in time. The impact shattered his bones, and it took all of his willpower to keep pressing Riptide forward.

Percy said nothing, for he saw a slight hesitation in Kronos's swing at him and was sure he would make a mistake soon. He parried and struck in a slightly random yet well intended plan, just concentrating on Kronos and his weak spots. They slashed and parried at each other and the battle all around them raged in their ears, but they ignored it. They just fought, taunting each other.

Suddenly, Kronos made his mistake. Percy seized the opportunity. Gathering up Riptide with both hands, he knocked Kronos's scythe away and plunged Riptide into the part where his heart would be. Kronos screamed and fell back, and Percy stood there, staring at his strangely statue still body. Surely someone didn't die that quickly? But there was no time to ponder on it. He raised Riptide. It was stained with gold. Kronos was dead. Now he had to slice him up, or something like that. What was the old legend? Slicing him up into pieces, wasn't it? It sounded kind of gruesome. But he had to do it. He raised his sword, aiming first for the head.

Just as he was about to swing, something knocked his head and he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was the sound of Kronos's evil metallic laughter and a girl's scream before darkness enveloped him.

* * *

**A/N:- Short, I know. It's a prologue. **

******Flames welcome. Praise liked. Constructive criticism loved.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Restless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I'm getting tired of these. Rick Riordan owns all. **

**Summary: ****Percy is 27 years old. He doesn't remember anything about his demigod life at all. He's got the perfect job, the perfect place, everything. And then he met Annabeth.**

**Editors: Me.  
**

**A/N:- Yes, I know, I didn't update very quickly. Sorry.**

* * *

**Memories**

**Chapter One: Restless**

**Preface **

_"It's funny how humans can wrap their mind around things and fit them into their version of reality." __— Rick Riordan (The Lightning Thief)_

My life was perfect. I had the best job, the best place, and the greatest friends. So what if I didn't date? So what if I felt as though my memory was wrong? My life was just right. Well, close to it. And then I met _her. _Then my world just came crashing down.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"…_and the weather forecast, sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit, cloudy with a few light showers, and the –" _

_WHACK!_

"Uggh…"

I groaned as I drew my hand away from the alarm clock, rubbing it, because I had hit a little too hard on the clock. I was so tired. I glanced at the time, through sleepy eyes. After a few moments of trying to decipher the digits, I worked out the time. It was six-thirty. Too early. I had half an hour to get to work. Not _that _early. Grumbling, I heaved myself out and stumbled into the bathroom to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I grabbed my suitcase, seized a bar and stuffed it into my mouth, almost choking, and headed out the door. I work as the marine biologist, mostly studying the tides, especially the rip tide, or, as it's more commonly known as, the rip current. I don't know why, but I've always had a great interest in the sea. My job is the highest for my group, and I make sure everyone does their proper job.

Lately, the sea's been restless, and we've been trying to figure out why. When it was like this, it made me restless as well, agitated. It wasn't just the beach where I work at in New York, it was all over America.

My workplace was at the beach. It was a building that looked out to the sea, giving the people inside a vast view.

I arrived at work, heading straight for my office. Ray stopped me, grinning. Ray works as a marine biologist, like me, though he's specifically a palaeobiologist, which means that he studies the sand dollar. I thought it was pretty boring, I mean, who wants to stare at a flat, coin-shaped blob all day? Ray though, loved it and he soon got me to change my mind about the sand dollar. The blob, don't tell Ray I said that, actually has a lot to it.

Ray is your typical surfer guy. He's 28 years old. He's tanned, and has light blond hair that is always tossed in different directions, as though the wind had picked on it. He has ice-blue eyes that, when he's angry, can pierce through you. He's around a medium sort of height, about six inches shorter than me. He's lean and always has a bright, boyish smile on his face.

"Hey Percy! You won't believe it! You won't believe it. Guess what happened! You seriously won't believe it!" Let me tell you something about Ray. For an extremely smart guy, he can be really immature sometimes, as well as energetic. Sometimes he reminds me of an infant.

"I'm guessing that I won't believe it."

"I met the perfect girl!"

"I don't believe it."

"No, no. That's not the best part! I didn't say she was perfect for me, she's perfect for you!"

"Ray, no. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't date. Girls just don't interest me right now."

That's another thing about Ray. He's always trying to set me up on blind dates. I've never actually agreed to go on one, but sometimes he brings the girl here. And when that happens, everything just goes crazy.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Percy!" I looked up. I saw Ray coming towards me, with someone. It was a girl. Great._

"_Hey Ray." I glanced at the girl. _

_She looked like a typical person that Ray would like. She was blonde, which didn't surprise me, Ray liked blondes, and had blue eyes. She was very tall, almost as tall as me. She wore a tight tank top, and a mini skirt. Too mini, actually. She gave me, what I assumed was supposed to be, a friendly smile. It looked forced. I gave a small grimace in return._

"_Carrie – Percy. Percy – Carrie. This is the girl I've been talking about, Percy! Remember?"_

_I looked at the girl again, trying not to look unenthusiastic, but I don't think I quite managed it because she was scowling at me now. I decided to talk a bit before we got into an awkward silence._

"_Hi. I'm Percy Jackson, Ray's friend." I smiled slightly, and held out my hand. _

_She looked at me to my hand disgustedly and extended two fingers to shake my hand. I grabbed them and she winced, giving them one short shake. She was really immature. It's not like I have cooties. You're not even that pretty at all really, kind of ugly, I thought._

_Ray gasped at me. Carrie looked at me, shocked, before giving me a death glare. _

_She walked right up to me until she was an inch away. Then she raised her hand and slapped me. Hard._

_She turned around and stalked off. Ray was still staring at me, open-mouthed._

"_Dude! Why did you say that? She was a good one!"_

"_What? What did I say?"_

_I thought back, and realised what I'd said, just before Ray said it out loud._

"'_You're not even that pretty at all, really. Kind of ugly.' What got into you? You don't say that to the opposite gender! Especially when they're hot!" _

"_I don't know. I didn't know that I said it out loud. It just comes out."_

"_Man, you need therapy."_

_End Flashback_

Let's just say that I'm not that good with girls.

"Why? You're 27 years old, man! You need to get out more!" I turned back to Ray and gave him a look. "You know what I mean. Not like out studying the sea. Every time you go out, it's only because of work. I don't know why you even like it."

I sighed. "Ray, seriously, I'm not interested in girls."

"What? Wait. Dude, you're not… you know…" He gave me a horrified and uneasy look. He glanced frantically side to side, before leaning in a bit. I gave him a confused look. "Gay?"

The word was barely audible, but I heard it all the same, and I couldn't stop my reaction.

"_NO!" _I yelled, causing the people around us to stare at me. "No! What are you thinking? Of course not!"

Ray looked immensely relieved. "Phew. I thought for a moment there man. It just occurred to me, sorry. But whoa, if you were, that'd be just… weird. I'd be like–"

Ray is the most untactful guy on the planet.

"Whoa, can we change the subject? Come on, I have to go to my office." I started walking quickly to the elevator and Ray followed me. I can't believe that he actually thought– ugh. Seriously though, I didn't give off that impression did I? But I didn't date girls. Maybe I should go dating a bit so everyone won't get the wrong impression… I just found talking to girls… well kind of confusing. I could never find what I should say.

I got into the elevator and pressed for the fifth floor, the "Wave Department". They seriously needed to find a better name for it. Ray kept trying to push me into the date, but I didn't really want to go. I didn't really trust Ray's taste in girls. He picked the hot girls yeah, but their brains were basically filled with fluff. Or seaweed, as I liked to say.

"You'll really like this girl, though. She's blonde, and has light brown eyes, and she's about a head shorter than you, I'd say, and she's–"

I zoned out of Ray's description of this "so hot girl". So far he hadn't mentioned anything about her personality. Typical Ray.

We got to my office and I dumped my suitcase on the desk. My office wasn't the normal, boring white walls, brown furniture. Here, since I was the head of my department, I was allowed to deck it differently. The walls were a sea-green-blue colour, kind of marble like, and the furniture was a pearl colour.

I listened with one ear at Ray's babbling, but mostly I was listening to the rhythm of the waves crashing onto the shore. Usually, I could close my eyes, listening to it, but it wasn't as calming as it usually was. It must be the problem. The sea was restless, and it crashed against the shore heavily, like it was angry with the earth and the sky. I stared out the window, getting lost in my thoughts. A tanned hand waved rapidly in my face, jarring me back to reality.

"Hello? Earth to Percy!" I glared at him and turned to face him.

"What?"

"You know how the sea's been all restless?"

I frowned. "Yeah…" I said slowly.

"It's distressing all the marine animals, I remember, we can't find many sand dollars; we only find the dead ones, washed up on the shore. Do you know what's wrong with it?"

"No. I'm trying to work it out, but all the scientific explanations don't work out. I can't even start hypothesising yet."

I fingered my necklace. It was a thin rope, with a little shell, a shark's tooth, and for some reason unknown to me, a fork-like stick. I think it's called a trident. I've had since I could remember, which isn't saying much, since I didn't really remember much since I was sixteen. My mum, Loraine Reynolds–Jackson, said that I had a little bit of amnesia when I was around fifteen, like a little coma. She said I'd been a car accident. It was so typical that it sounded fake.

Loraine has burgundy coloured, curly hair, that stiks up in all directions in the the morning. Her facial features were sharp and all jutted out, giving you this overwhelming feeling when you looked at her. She had an extremely long, sharp nose, high cheekbones which made her face look long and gaunt. Thin eyebrows shaped around the top of her eyes, and she had dark shadows around her eyes. Only her actual eyes looked friendly. They were hazel and looked soft and kind, but sometimes they just looked like a mask. She was tall and slim, with pale white skin. My mum wasn't really like a mum. She acted as though she had no choice but to look after me. Basically, she found me a nuisance, and "a waste of time, and a mistake." Not really the motherly type. She never remarried, I don't know why. I used to think that she didn't because she never stopped loving my dad. But I stopped thinking that when she told me about him.

_Flashback _

_"Mum, who was my dad?"_

_"Your dad was the most irritable, annoying, rude, self-centred person on the planet. He left me before I was even pregnant with you to go out to sea. He never came back."_

_She spoke about him with so much loathing that I didn't understand. "So... he's dead?"_

_"No. Just lost at sea. He was stupid enough to get lost at sea."_

_End Flashback_

That ended my theory about her ever loving him.

I woke up from my coma a few days after my birthday. When I woke up, I remembered who my mum was, and a few close friends. Mum filled me in with everything, but it wasn't that clear. Sometimes I had suspicions about her story about my life, but she was my mum, and I trusted her, so she had to be telling the truth.

My mother gave me reasons for the shell and shark's tooth on my necklace, but not the trident. She said the shell was for my love for the ocean, and the shark's tooth from my adventurous and daring nature. The trident was gold, with some traces of what looked like sea-green. To me, it seemed to glow. I always wore the necklace; my mum had said never to take it off. I don't know why, but, I trusted her.

"Well, good luck with it. I think there's this new person coming in to help. I'm not sure who they are, but they come from Long Island."

I stared at Ray for a few moments, trying to remember what he was talking about. Something about the sea problem. That was it.

"Long Island? That's a long way away." I said, confused.

"I know. But apparently this person's pretty keen."

"Really? Okay, thanks. We'll see."

"No problem, man."

Ray sauntered out, and I slumped into my chair. If the sea kept thrashing about, the whole world would be in chaos. I hope this person's got a good idea about this problem. Or else we'd be in serious trouble.

* * *

**A/N:- Okay. I shall explain.**

**1. If you read it properly, Percy had a coma and amnesia, after a car crash. The coma went for a few months.  
**

**2. He can't remember anything of his life before he was sixteen. His mum filled him in. So he remembers everything from when he was sixteen onwards.  
**

**3. Say you ask, why doesn't he get attacked by monsters? That'll come in later chapters. If you're observant, you might have already worked it out, but please don't try to guess in reviews. I don't want to spoil it.**

**4. There aren't really any spoilers of The Last Olympian in here. If there are, it'll be in later chapters where hopefully most of you have read TLO. Reviewers, I would prefer if you didn't give away spoilers for TLO, because other people might not have read it, even if I have.  
**

**5. Why isn't Sally Jackson his mum? I'll get to that. I have a reason, and I'm not giving it away!**

**6. Sand dollar? Yeah, I got it from BOTL. I had to research them for science. Actually, echinoderms, but let's not get to that subject.**

**Flames welcome. Praise liked. Constructive criticism loved.**

**etphonehome10  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Seas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Summary: Percy is 27 years old. He doesn't remember anything about his demigod life at all. He's got the perfect job, the perfect place, everything. And then he met Annabeth.**

**Editors: Me.**

**A/N:- I know, I know. It's been ages. This is a filler sort of chapter, sorry. Well, enjoy anyway! **

_**I'm going to change the name of the story from "Try to Remember" to "Memories" just so you know, because you might get confused. I'll change it the next time I update.**  
_

* * *

**Try to Remember**

**Chapter Two: Seas**

_"The real world is where the monsters are." — Rick Riordan (The Lightning Thief)_**  
**

I hurried towards conference room.

"Oh, God help me, Inara is so going to kill me…" I muttered, as I skidded across the hall.

I was late for the conference, as usual. For some reason I could never be punctual for meetings. Maybe it was because of my boss, maybe it was because of all the people who attended it. Or maybe it was just because meetings are just plain boring.

Inara, my boss, was basically the head of the whole "Sea Department". The name really sucks, doesn't it? I was just head of the waves and tides. Inara had a stone-like face that never showed much emotion at all, with dull, dark brown, almost black eyes. She had short, cropped hair that was greying. I'd never seen her smile, she always looked blank. She wasn't exactly nice, but not that mean either. She just had an unkind aura, if that makes any sense. I'm probably being bias, because I don't like her, but that's how she seems to me.

I stumbled into the room, almost tripping over my feet. Why do I have to be clumsy at the worst moments? This is so typical, being late to a conference. It's… so cliché. Everyone stared. I gulped, and shakily grinned but my smile faded at my boss's glare. In my rush, I clumsily dropped my folders and the papers fell. Classic move, very smooth, I thought. I let out a small groan and bent to pick them up. It was silent except for Inara. I could practically hear the annoyance radiating from her. Well, I could feel it, that is. The awkward silence continued. I finally gathered up my papers and slid into my seat, trying to be hushed about it, but not quite succeeding.

The silence continued. Then Inara cleared her throat.

"Continue, please."

I breathed a soft sigh of relief and sank into my chair. The person presenting, who I didn't pay much attention to, continued, talking about the waves and tides and what had been happening to the normal structure for the last few days. I wasn't listening, I already knew. I'd already researched about it and gone out to the beach to study the wave pattern changes. I sketched randomly on a scrap piece of paper the wave designs and patterns. The person was still going on about it, and it was getting boring.

After what seemed like hours later, the meeting was finished. It was like hell. I sighed gratefully and stood up, gathering my papers. I turned and headed to the door, but I was stopped by Inara. Talk about the devil… Inara glared at me before motioning with one hand towards the door.

"Come," she said shortly.

Does this sound familiar? I don't know about everyone else, but I've been to the principal's office many times. Trust me, the boss is worse. When you go to a principal's office, the worst would probably be you getting suspended. Here, it's harder to get a job, so it's bad if you lose one. It wasn't as though I was extremely worried though, I mean, I hadn't done anything that bad. Kind of.

I entered Inara's office. I tried for a winning smile. She glowered at me. Okay… plan B: … Think of a plan B.

She sat down at her desk and signalled me to sit down in front. I sat.

"So, Mr Jackson…" I immediately knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. Usually you call workmates by there first name. I hate it when someone calls me by my last name. It makes me feel so old.

I swallowed. I half expected her to pull out a huge bold document full of my faults.

"You haven't been very punctual lately, Mr. Jackson. I'm not impressed."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. Inara studied me. I avoided her gaze and found some interest in a crack on the desk.

"Would you like to shed some light on the current situation?"

I stared. She sighed dramatically.

"Is something wrong?"

Yes. Something was definitely wrong.

I wish she wouldn't treat me like I was an idiot, I knew what she asked the first time. I sighed.

Usually, I'm an easy-going guy. Well, sort of. I can be pretty temperamental at times. Lately, though, I've been having these weird, I don't know… Thoughts? Feelings? It's like I'm missing out on something. My mood seems to change with the sea. I know it's weird. I'm not one of those strange, abnormal ocean guys in movies who are solitary and don't open up until a girl comes. The girl falls in love with them and they open up and have a huge secret, like liking the ocean or something. Well, usually a bigger secret, like a terrible past, and only the ocean calms them or something.

The sea has been restless lately. So have I. I just feel… left out. Out of what? I still had to figure that out.

So was something wrong? Weird? Out of the ordinary?

Yes.

"No."

"I see." I wondered if she actually did "see", or she was just saying it to sound wise and boss-like. I went with the latter. She scrutinised me with those expressionless, dark eyes. I didn't like it. It felt familiar, though I don't know why.

"Do you enjoy your job, Mr Jackson?"

Wow, that was uncalled for.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I really do."

"Okay, then. Why, pray tell, do you not turn up for work then? It is your job. Your responsibility, you signed the contract."

I swallowed. Any minute now, she would tell me I was fired. I'm not sure if you'd been fired before, but believe me, it's not a happy feeling, I know. I'd been fired so many times before, but I really needed this job. I liked it. All the others were just plain boring. This one didn't require much reading, and I didn't have to sit in an office all day. So my ADHD and dyslexia problems were covered. All the others sucked. This was a once in a life time job. I needed it desperately; it kept my mind off other things. For the most part, anyway.

"This is not the first time. You are always late. I'm not going to fire you."

I sighed in relief.

"I'm going to give you a… what do you call it? Ah. A penalty. A warning. If you wish to redeem yourself – which you will have to do anyway – then you will follow my orders. There is someone coming over from Long Island. I presume you've heard? Good. I want you to work with them – no excuses Mr Jackson! You will be partners, basically. They will arrive tomorrow, and you'd better be ready. They come tomorrow. If you make a bad impression, then Mr Jackson, you are definitely fired. I suggest for you to prepare. I'll be watching."

Is it just me or was that really foreboding? Are bosses supposed to be so threatening? Ah well, it's probably just me.

I could tell that I'd been dismissed. Standing up and nodding shortly at Inara's impassive face, I turned and strode out the door.

Well, this isn't so bad. Wow, I'm a bad liar. No, it actually sucked. I hated working with other people. The last times that I did, it didn't end well. They were always so stuck up, and would try to take control of the whole situation. They thought they were so good. I hoped this person won't be so egotistical. It had better be a guy, I can never work well with girls. I always get so nervous.

Sighing, I headed back to my office, and started to plan out the next day.

I wish I could have been early to the conference that day.

I didn't know what I was in for.

* * *

**A/N:- Yes, it is very boring. Nothing really happens in this part. Like I said, it's a filler-kind-of-chapter. At least you get to meet another character! Well, review, flame or criticise! I'll try get in another chapter sooner than last time. ********Flames welcome. Praise liked. Constructive criticism loved.**  



	4. Chapter 3: Raging

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Summary: Percy is 27 years old. He doesn't remember anything about his demigod life at all. He's got the perfect job, the perfect place, everything. And then he met Annabeth.**

**A/N:- I know, I didn't update soon at all. But finally another chapter is here! The first part may be confusing. I hope it is, that was the intention. Though it's probably not.**

* * *

**Memories**

**Chapter Three: Raging**

_"Humans see what they want to see." —Rick Riordan (The Lightning Thief)_

_"He's the one. He must be."...__"He is still conscious. Bring him inside." _

"_What will happen at the summer solstice?"..._"_What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" _

_'Wow, you're so awesome!' ...__ "You drool when you sleep."_

"_You're hyperventilating." ... "Am not."_

"_You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"..._"_Oh… why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"_

_"You're impossible."_

"_You're insufferable."_

"_Percy, don't do this. He's a god."..._"_He's a coward."_

_"Reconciliation."...__"Thanks."_

_"Perrrrcy!" ..."Hey G-man!"_

_"Big brother!" ... "Whasthat!"..."My baby brother."_

_"Strangest dream."..."Dying."_

_"My lunch approaches."_

_"I was a brain child... Literally." _

_"Did you bring me a rat?"... _

_"Sea..."_

_"Save the world..." ... "Blue food?" ..."Maia!... Tartarus..."_

_"Hummus?"..."Hubris!"_

_"Earthquakes..."_

_"Mascara for your eye. Oh sorry, eyes."_

_"You saved my life." ... "So you owe me, what else is new?"_

_"Your fatal flaw, Percy."_

_"Storm..."_

_"Hey, Wise Girl."_

_"Be careful, Seaweed Brain."_

The dreams were back. For as long as I've known it, I've always had these weird dreams. For some reason they always seemed to include a pretty blonde girl, a handicapped boy, an old man and some creepy blonde boy with a scar on his face. I even remember some snake being in there too. I never seemed to recall their names. The dreams always seemed to occur when something big was happening, like a promotion or an exam or, maybe it occurs when I'm about meet someone who is hopefully able to do a breakthrough project with me. Go figure.

I made sure I was heading towards work bright and early; to make sure I was definitely not late. I got off the bus and started walking down the street to get to work, when I saw something odd. Sometimes in my dreams, weird creatures pop up, usually from Greek mythology. I know, I know, why would you dream about Greek mythical monsters? It's strange, because I never liked mythology and hadn't wanted anything to do with it. Okay, maybe I thought that some of the monsters looked cool, but it never stood out that much to me. So why dream about it? Don't ask me. Maybe it's Mother Nature or something.

So I was walking down the street when I saw a huge man. Like, really, really big. His head was easily seen above all the other people. What was strange was that he wasn't walking, just standing there. What was even stranger was that he seemed to be looking right at me. This sight just jarred me. I stopped and stared right back at him. He slowly lifted his head and smiled creepily, revealing one _eye. _I was so shocked, that I blinked again. When I looked back, he was gone.

It seemed so unlikely that a one-eyed man would appear in the middle of New York City, so I shook my head and tried to blame it on my worries and the typical New York morning. It was probably a hallucination. Has to be. What kind of a person walks around with one eye?

Once inside the building, I headed straight for Inara's office.

"Inara, I can't–" I stopped short at the sight before me. Inara and a woman about my age were in the office and they were both smiling and laughing like best buddies. Yeah, _Inara _was laughing. Immediately, my regard for this woman shot up. Whoever could make Inara laugh was a genius in my book. Maybe Inara would be nice today. Inara saw me and her face returned to the usual stony look. Go figure.

The lady turned around. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and had what seemed definitely like a San Francisco tan. What was weird was that I expected clear blue eyes to finish the look, when I got these startlingly grey eyes that seemed a little surprised. I didn't dwell on the fact. She seemed really… interesting. A mystery.

I'm not usually one for girls. I have this weird phobia type of thing around them. It's like I'm in the middle of the 'cooties' and 'girls-are-all-right stage.' You know the part where you start to stutter and things get really awkward because you're not able to talk? Yeah, my mind was probably too tired to mature in that social area.

"Mr Jackson!" Uh oh. I was caught red-handed in la-la land. Awkward.

"Yes, Inara?" my mouth saved me, thank god.

"This is Annabeth Chase, and she'll be working with you. She was highly recommended to me, so hopefully you'll have a breakthrough with her by your side." Inara said. "You probably will, since there are finally going to be some brains on your side." She muttered. Unfortunately, I could still hear her, and so did Annabeth, so the awkwardness crept up again.

I stuck out my hand to Annabeth, and she shook it. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." She didn't sound like it.

"Likewise." I couldn't help smiling at the formal greeting, when I felt that we had been friends for ages. She didn't seem to think so. She let go of my hand quickly like it was a disease. We were off to a rocky start.

Inara cleared her throat and said, "Well, I have work to do and so do you, Jackson. Please report to my office at the end of today at precisely five o'clock."

I took that as a dismissal and left the room, Annabeth following me. She was quiet, like she was doing some serious thinking. I don't think she liked me.

"Have you got all you things?" I asked her, once we were out of the office.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. We'll head straight to my office."

"Okay."

"It's on the fifth floor. We'll take the elevator."

"Right." One word answers. Lovely.

"So where do you work?" I already knew but hey, at least I was trying to be the conversationalist here. It isn't usually the case, but I wanted to get to know this girl for some reason.

"Long Island Department of Oceanology. Otherwise known as LIDO. I work as a marine biologist, specialising in the movement of the tide."

"Impressive, you must have worked hard to get that."

"Yeah." Her face turned away, but I caught a strange look on her face. It seemed like guilt. Why would she feel guilty?

We got to my office which had "PERCY JACKSON, MANAGER" on it.

"Nice office. It seems… ocean-like." She smiled ruefully at her comment and I chuckled.

"What did you expect? Sky-like?" I chuckled at my lame joke, but she didn't smile. "Well, so much for 'lightning' the mood." Not even a twitch of the mouth. Wow, I must be lame.

She glared at me, and muttered something under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, then. Shall we get started?"

* * *

**A/N:- Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages. Sorry! I have no excuse except for laziness. Well, I don't think I'll be updating again soon at all. So I gave you this chapter. Annabeth may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but there's a good reason.**

**I'll tell the truth this time. Do not expect a chapter up soon. I'm glad that some of you are still eager and hopeful that I might someday get off my lazy butt and update another chapter. Thanks guys.**

**Flames welcome. Praises liked. Constructive criticism loved.**


	5. Chapter 4: Seaweed

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Summary: Percy is 27 years old. He doesn't remember anything about his demigod life at all. He's got the perfect job, the perfect place, everything. And then he met Annabeth.**

**A/N:- No, it's not from Annabeth's POV. I don't know why I put that there, I didn't really intend to write from her POV. Anyway. The chapter was sooner than last at least. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Memories**

**Chapter Four: Seaweed**

_"Getting something and having the wits to use it...those are two different things." — Rick Riordan (The Battle of the Labyrinth)_

It was eight p.m. I was still in my office. The past few days with Annabeth were, to say the least… horrifying.

I don't think I should share the details. In short, it went horribly. What was stupid, was that we went for days and days and just weren't progressing at all. I don't know, I was kind of expecting for Annabeth and I to just… click. Does that even make sense? Anyway, it didn't work. We had totally different views. I was more focused on the actual waves and the motion, while Annabeth was more concerned about the sea creatures' welfare. I mean, I do care about marine life, but I doubt that they had anything to do with what was happening.

It wasn't as if we were yelling at each other, it just felt awkward for some weird reason. While I was making lame jokes, she was being all serious. I mean, I wasn't so enthusiastic about this in the first place and she really didn't make it better. I so wished that they could have chosen a guy to come and work with me. Girls weren't really my forte.

We didn't progress at all. After three hours of tumbling and searching for answers, we decided to stop.

Right now, I was trying her new theory about the marine life having something to do with it. The vegetation in the sea was plentiful and the sea creatures were eating plenty of it. She had said that they were eating the wrong sort of food, though. This was poisoning the fish and the creatures that ate the fish. The violent motion of the sea didn't help their conditions. I could see the truth in this, but I was concerned as to _why _the sea was so restless. When I told her this, she just looked confused and changed the subject back to the marine life. The thing was, I swear I saw a flash of recognition.

Did she have a theory I didn't know about? Why wasn't she telling me?

This girl was just too much. I hoped it would be better tomorrow.

* * *

I made sure I had several cups of coffee before I even thought about leaving for work. Annabeth was a piece of work herself, so I needed all the help I could get.

I arrived at work early, and grabbed myself some more coffee. I was feeling really awake by now.

Annabeth arrived thirty minutes after me, and walked in on me drinking my fifth cup of coffee. She placed her bag on my desk, sat down and finally glanced up at me. She looked from me to my coffee, to the stained table and then finally back to me. She frowned.

"How many cups of coffee did you have?"

"A few."

She raised an eyebrow, and I merely raised my own. She stared at my face for a few moments, making the silence even more uncomfortable than it already was.

"You look terrible."

"Glad you noticed."

She rolled her eyes and opened her bag, pulling out a folder.

"Here. I analysed your work, and made a few notes."

I took it from her and opened the folder. I read briefly through it and nodded. Even though she was hard to work with, she was without a doubt very knowledgeable in oceanology. I understood why they sent her. She had done an enormous amount of work last night. What had I done? I had stared at her work that I was supposed to try and go over, unable to comprehend. I was so outdone here.

"I've decided that we should go to the lab and do a few tests. It's something new, and hopefully it will be more successful than our previous… theories. I brought some underwater plants to test. I've noticed that they don't look healthy. I'll head down to the lab now."

I nodded. "Yes, I'll join you shortly; I just have a few things to do." That was a total lie. I needed some serious time out.

"I'll see you there shortly." She closed her bag and stood up from her chair in one fluid motion. She then turned and headed out the door.

I sat there for a few moments trying to get my head to catch up. Finally I stood up to go to the lab. I wasn't as smooth as her. In my haste to catch up, I tipped my coffee onto my desk. Taking a moment to choose a few colourful swear words, I quickly mopped up the mess. I wasn't usually this clumsy. Okay, maybe I was but I swear it was Annabeth. That strange woman brought this to me. She brought all these strange and very annoying feelings. Stress, annoyance and frustration, never had I felt this so strongly before.

I entered the lab to see Annabeth in a lab coat and glasses. My previous thoughts about her vanished as I saw the sight before me. In all honesty, it made her look goofy. I restrained myself from snorting at the sight, and pulled on my own coat and goggles.

She cracked a smile at me. "Those goggles are very flattering."

I had hardly seen her smile before, and it was a contagious and confusing at the same time. I grinned back. "Ditto."

She had a microscope and gestured for me to look through it. I peered through the microscope, curious to see what she had found.

After a few moments I pulled away.

She looked at me expectantly. "Well? What do you see?"

"Well… nothing."

There was a moment of silence. She was looking at me, and I could tell that she was trying not to roll her eyes.

"Look again."

I looked again, and still couldn't see anything. "Nothing."

This time she did roll her eyes. "It's seaweed."

"Oh, I thought I recognised it." It looked a lot different from normal seaweed. For starters, the colour wasn't that rich forest green, it was a very dark colour, actually I was very confident that it was a black-red colour.

She grinned. "You should, I reckon your head's full of it."

"What?"

"Your head is full of kelp."

"Yeah well, your head is full of…" I trailed off, failing to think of a smart remark.

Rolling her eyes for the millionth time, she shook her head and turned back to the seaweed. She took out the seaweed and took out a small knife. For a crazy moment, I thought she was going to stab me, but she merely poked at the seaweed.

"The seaweed has turned this sickly colour, see? It almost looks as though it's been bleeding. All the plants have turned this colour. It has some unknown poison in it and I think it's our job to find that out. As you know, when I cut open normal seaweed there should be water coming out of it. I'm not sure what would happen for this though…"

She paused and sliced the seaweed in half. Liquid oozed out, but that wasn't the surprising thing. It was red. Like, blood-red. I almost touched it, but remembered that I shouldn't because it could and probably was infected.

I turned around, searching for some plastic disposable gloves. Finding some, I pulled them on and poked at the liquid. The texture was gooey, like blood. I sniffed it, it even smelled like blood. Just to let you know, I hated biology and it wasn't exactly my strongest point. But an idiot could have worked it out.

"Oh, wow." Annabeth stared down at in fascinated horror. "We should test this."

Carefully scooping up the liquid, she started testing it.

After a few long moments, she confirmed my fear. "Yes. It looks, feels and smells like blood. It has the exact same properties as human blood."

This discovery was overwhelming, I was shocked. This discovery could lead to many new theories. I grinned. This was a breaking point in our project.

My smile was becoming wider and wider. Our breaking point in this project was seaweed! I had been studying this problem for ages, and the simple breaking point was kelp. I knew I should have been annoyed, but this was too good to be true. It wasn't over, but we had finally overcome that huge first obstacle.

We both stood there just staring at our discovery. For a scientist, it was really big to discover something like this.

Annabeth was the first to move. "I reckon we should get home, it's late."

I glanced at my watch, seeing that it was six-thirty.

"Yeah." Shaking myself out of my reverie, I helped clean up.

* * *

After packing up, we headed out of the building together.

"Well, work on a new theory to do with our discovery. I'll see you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain." Immediately her eyes widened, but she covered it up by smiling. She probably just thought it was too early for us to give each other nicknames. I mean, we weren't even friends and we hardly got along. We had only known each other for a few days and we were adults. Surprisingly, I disregarded this because I was in such a good mood. I didn't even care that I thought she was one of the most irritating people I had ever met just a few hours ago. I realised that she wasn't that bad.

Besides, Seaweed Brain was a fitting nickname after what we had discovered today, even if it sounded a bit annoying. But this time, I had a good comeback anyway. In my opinion.

"See you tomorrow… Wise Girl."

* * *

**A/N:- Yes, it may be too soon for the nicknames, but it sounded good. To me, anyway. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Flames welcome. Praise liked. Constructive criticism loved.**


	6. Chapter 5: Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series. Nothing. Zip. I do own this plot though.**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is 27 years old. He doesn't remember anything about his demigod life at all. He's got the perfect job, the perfect place, everything. And then he met Annabeth.**

**A/N:- Still recognise this story?**

* * *

**Memories**

**Chapter Five: Water**

_"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." — Rick Riordan (The Lightning Thief)_

"Global Warming."

"Are you sure? I don't think that the Earth warming up would make seaweed bleed."

"It makes sense, though! Climate change has been going on for years, and right now it's getting a whole lot worse. It has to be something to do with that."

We'd been going on like this for the past few weeks, tossing up ideas and theories to each other. Of course, there were always holes in our theories.

Annabeth looked at me sceptically. "Percy, how can the heat make seaweed bleed? We tested the temperature remember? It was ice cold. So cold in fact that it seemed to pierce the seaweed."

I frowned. "Oh. But how did it bleed? Normal seaweed doesn't have 'blood' inside it."

"I don't know. I've never heard of any force that could make a plant bleed like animals or humans." Annabeth put her head in her hands in frustration.

"Hey, don't worry." I tried my best to comfort her. "I'm sure there's a solution to this. Maybe we're looking at in the wrong way. Let's look at our notes again."

Annabeth sighed, but nodded. I grabbed our notes from the desk and looked over them with Annabeth.

"Look there. It says, 'Although substance from the _Macrocystis pyrifera _looks and smells like blood, it is tested to be more acidic than normal human blood, giving a pH of 4.7. It has also stopped growing as quickly as usual. Alternatively, the substance coming from the _Gracilaria_ family shows to be more of a basic fluid.' What do your notes say?"

Annabeth sighed. "I can't read them that easily because I'm dyslexic."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "All of your reports and notes were well written though."

"My dyslexia isn't as bad as… well, other cases. Most of the time, I have to take a guess at what the word is. Fortunately, I have a device that reads the words out loud for me."

"Wow, I didn't know that those had been invented yet. Do they help you type and write as well?"

"Um, yeah. It's a special edition; I got it because I have a friend that works in that area." She didn't look at me then, and I had a suspicion that she wasn't telling the whole truth. I let it go though. It wasn't relevant at the moment and I wasn't really the prying type.

"That's cool. I'm impressed that you managed to get this kind of job with dyslexia, I probably wouldn't have gotten this job if I had dyslexia."

Annabeth frowned slightly at that, but didn't comment. "Percy, I don't think we're getting anywhere. Let's just call it a day."

"Oh, alright." That was weird. Usually it was me who gave up first and Annabeth usually wanted to stay, but today she looked a little more stressed out than usual. It was as though the whole world was resting on her shoulders.

We packed up, both of us feeling defeated. Another day gone with no progress at all.

* * *

I was heading to my car, trying to think up more theories when I saw the fire. My first thought was to scream, but for some reason, I couldn't open my mouth. My second thought was that I didn't feel that hot, which was weird, considering that there were burning flames right in front of me. My third thought was to run. And I did… straight into Annabeth, who had suddenly appeared right behind me.

She didn't seem to notice me and seemed to be yelling something that didn't even sound like English.

"Τους αναθεματίστε! Ένας γίγαντας της πυρκαγιάς!" She yelled, and somehow I could understand it to be, "Curse them! A fire giant!"

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I didn't stop to ponder on it, since the flames had grown taller and taller, and there was a shadow behind the fire… someone was in there!

"Hello?" I shouted. "Is somebody there? Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

I was about to run forward, but Annabeth held me back. "No, Percy! It's too dangerous." I noticed that she was holding a dagger, but didn't have time to register that the person I had been working with for the last few months had been carrying a weapon with them.

I wasn't thinking rationally at the time. "What do you mean? There's someone in there! A frightened human being that is going to be burned to death if we don't do something soon!"

"Just wait! There's something there, but it's not human."

It didn't have time to yell, 'What on Earth are you on, woman? Someone is dying!' because at that moment, that someone was calmly walking out of the flames, unharmed.

It was a huge man, and I mean _huge._ He looked so much smaller behind those flames. He was wearing a red, orange and yellow suit that looked like it had dancing flames all over it and his hair was a blinding red colour that looked out of control. What struck me were his eyes. They looked like those flaming meteors in space that you learn about in school.

He grinned at us and waved a hand at the flames. They went out, leaving blackened cars. I recognized Inara's Volvo among them. Just my luck. If I got out of here alive, I was going to get fired anyway. No pun intended.

"Well, well, well. A wise one and… an oblivious one? At this age? No matter. That will just make things more interesting." The man held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared on his palm. "It's a little cold in here, isn't it? Let's turn the temperature up a few notches."

He threw the ball of fire in my direction and Annabeth pushed me out of the way. "I know you've lost your memory, Seaweed Brain, so get out of the way! I'll deal with this laistrygonian."

What did that mean? Today is turning into a really bad day. Annabeth leapt up and charged at the fire giant.

I was scared for her, but it was as though she'd done this before. Every time the giant tried to scorch her, she leapt out of the way. I wasn't sure how I could have helped, so I stayed out of the way, like she told me to. They kept charging at each other, when Annabeth seemed to figure out his weak spot. The giant took about fifteen seconds to charge up another fireball. I didn't know how she did it, but suddenly the giant was on the ground, and Annabeth's knife was sticking out of his back.

She yanked out her knife and headed towards me and for a scary moment I thought she was going to stab me too.

"W-what was t-that?" I stammered out to her.

She glared at me, as though it was my fault that she had gotten her knife dirty. "A laistrygonian."

"A lais- a what?"

She smiled slightly at me. I didn't get the joke. "Canadian. Don't worry, he's taken care of." She held out her hand to me and I was about to take it when a fireball landed on the wall right next to me.

"I'm not done with you yet, half-ling." The giant had somehow survived Annabeth's knife. I didn't know how, and Annabeth didn't seem to either. For the first time since I had met her, she looked scared. "Your petty bronze knife can't destroy me. I'm past that stage."

"What are you?" Annabeth yelled at him, brandishing her knife in front of herself.

"You don't scare me. You've only had a taste of my powers. Fireballs? Our kind has evolved from that."

The giant burst into flame. Like, flames literally covered his whole body, but he didn't seem to care that he was on fire. It wasn't harming him at all.

Annabeth looked like she didn't know what to do. If she was going to charge, she'd get burned for sure. She did anyway.

"No, Annabeth!" I yelled, and I got up. I ran after her and yanked her back, just as the giant let out a burst of flame from his mouth.

"Let go of me, Percy! You don't even know what's going on!"

She was right. I should have let her go; she seemed to know what she was doing at least. Something held me back though, and it I could've sworn that I heard a voice say, _'No, Perseus. She would not survive, only you can face the flames.'_

I didn't know where the voice came from, but I looked at the fire giant, and I suddenly felt so angry that he had come here and tried to hurt everyone. I pushed Annabeth back and ran towards him. He threw fireballs at me, but they seemed to pass over me.

I threw up my hands, and I didn't know what I was going to do, but I suddenly felt a tug at the pit of my stomach. Then there was water everywhere. I didn't know where it came from but all of the sudden, the car park was soaking wet and the giant had gone. Annabeth was soaking wet, and I was surprisingly dry. My shirt was smoking, and I realised that one of the giant's fireballs had hit me, but I wasn't hurt.

Confused, I looked at Annabeth. She stared back.

Both of us just stood in the car park, staring at each other in absolute silence.

After a long time, she broke the silence.

"You need to come with me."

* * *

**A/N:- Wait! Don't kill me yet. I know. It's been a while. At least you got some action. I'm probably not going to update soon. I'll try, but no promises.**

**You may kill me now.**

**Flames welcome. Praise liked. Constructive criticism loved.**


	7. Chapter 6: Riptide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

**Summary: ****Percy is 27 years old. He doesn't remember anything about his demigod life at all. He's got the perfect job, the perfect place, everything. And then he met Annabeth.**

**Editors: Me.  
**

* * *

**Memories**

**Chapter Six: Riptide**

_"Anaklusmos. The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea." — Rick Riordan (The Titan's Curse)  
_

As soon as Annabeth started driving, I started to regret my decision. Annabeth was driving like a maniac, cutting through traffic and yelling at other drivers in something that sounded like Greek. And she didn't even look Greek. The trip was tense and quiet. I was bursting with questions, but was too afraid to ask in case she would stab me with her knife as she did with the giant. Speaking of which, what was that thing? What had happened back there? I was considering asking Annabeth, but she seemed occupied with her own thoughts as she muttered to herself. She was pulling off the act of being a crazy woman very well. If she was acting.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked tentatively.

"Long Island."

"Um, okay. Why are we going there?"

"You'll see." And we elapsed into silence again.

I wasn't sure how, but we seemed to reach Long Island pretty quickly. It was like Annabeth's car could go super fast or something, but we reached Long Island in less than ten minutes. I hoped she wouldn't get a speeding ticket. We arrived at the base of a hill that had a tall pine tree at the top. As we began to climb, I saw a sign saying _Delphi Strawberry Service._

"You took me to a strawberry farm?" As much as I liked strawberries, I didn't see how they would help with the fire-breathing giant.

"It's our cover name, Percy. We sell them so people won't get suspicious, and it makes a good profit on the side as well." We reached the top of the hill and I saw the strawberry sign change into some foreign letters which I somehow understood to be Ancient Greek.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Percy."

We walked forward, but were stopped by two spears that came from either side of us and barred the way in front of us. Two men, who were about the same age as us were dressed in armour. And not modern day armour, but actual metal armour from what seemed like the time of Ancient Greece. These men seemed fierce and their eyes were hard, as though they had seen many things that they shouldn't have. They each stood in front of a two columns that held up the stone sign that said Camp Half-Blood.

"Halt," the one on the left said. "Who goes there?"

"It is I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Head of Battle Strategy and Head of the Athena cabin. We are here to see Chiron. It is very urgent." She held out her arm which seemed to have a small device that was attached to it. It was in the shape of an owl and seemed like it was part of her skin, like a small chip. The guard on the right held out his arm and the armour on it seemed to retract to reveal a small chip-like device as well. His, however, was in the shape of some sort of winged staff that had snakes around it – a caduceus. His arm hovered slightly over Annabeth's and I watched in amazement as the snakes on his arm seemed to move and Annabeth's owl blinked and fluttered its wings. The guard nodded and removed his arm. That was freaky. Then they turned to me.

"Who are you?" The two men's spears were pointed to me.

"Um, I'm Percy Jackson. Head of… the Wave Department?"

At my name, both of the guards tensed and the one with the caduceus device glanced at Annabeth.

"We must see Chiron as quickly as possible," Annabeth said.

The guards looked at each other and then the nodded reluctantly at Annabeth and let us pass. Annabeth walked briskly through with me trailing behind, glancing nervously at the two guards as I passed. We entered through the columns and the previous scene of a forest transformed into something that could only be described as a military camp. To the left, I saw a large house and in front I saw a large field where a group of people were running laps and doing push-ups and various other workout activities. I looked closer and saw one person who seemed to be dodging bursts of flame. There was a lake behind that where more buildings were located, but before I could investigate more, Annabeth pulled me towards the large house.

"This is called the Big House," she said. Go figure. "This is where we have our council meetings, where where we go for… well, you get the idea."

I didn't, but I decided not to question Annabeth, because she looked pretty distracted. We arrived at the Big House, and I saw a… horse. No, it was a man, but he was a horse from the waist down, which really freaked me out. I tried to convince myself that it was an illusion, but it looked so real. We reached the horse-man, and he looked at me in horror. He had brown hair with streaks of grey in it and a beard. He carried a quiver of arrows on his back and a longbow was strung across his shoulders. He too, was dressed in armour.

"Percy," the horse-man said. "It's been a long time." What did he mean? I was pretty sure I had never met him before, I was sure I would've remembered a half-horse half-man.

"Sorry?"

He glanced at Annabeth as though asking a silent question, and she nodded, which left me even more confused. He turned back to me.

"My name is Chiron, and I am the director of this camp. This is a camp for… special people who have come to learn to defend themselves from certain enemies." He paused and looked at me, as though waiting for some reaction. I remained as clueless as ever. Chiron sighed. "Annabeth, would you mind showing Percy around the camp and explaining everything, and when you get back, I will… discuss this new development, as I need to think about it more."

Annabeth didn't look too happy about that but agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, Chiron."

"Oh, and tell Beckendorf to make another cita for Percy. He'll know what design."

Annabeth nodded and dragged me out. "Come on, Percy. I'll give you a tour."

We started walking towards the field, which predictably, was called the Field. "This is where we train for endurance and agility. There are various obstacles that we run through, which are usually very dangerous. The course changes every week, and you aren't allowed a weapon when you run through it. You must solely rely on your endurance and agility to dodge the obstacles. In there," she pointed to a building next to the Field, "is where we have the weights room, and another obstacle that tests you on your power and muscular strength. Each course changes every week, but you are allowed to use a weapon, though the course chooses it for you." We walked into a large arena, where I saw two people in full armour that were fighting each other with swords.

"This is where you fight other campers, to enhance your battle skills so you can survive better. Ever camper must learn to fight with a sword decently, even if you are an archer." Next to the arena was an archery field and another field where people seemed to through javelins at targets. "This is the archery field, and again, every camper must learn to shoot an arrow and a throw a javelin well."

We walked on to another building, where I saw fire coming out. We walked inside and I saw a few people with swords fighting their way through an obstacle. Others used bows and arrows or javelins and some used spears too. "This obstacle is where we put it all together, and it tests all the skills at once, which is exactly what happens in a battle. You have to dodge enemies' strikes and then attack back, you must be strong enough to fight these enemies and have enough power to throw a javelin or viciously attack them with a sword or spear, and you must have enough endurance to do this many times, because in a battle there are many enemies."

"Okay, stop. This is too much. Where are the cameras? You got me for a second there. America, I know, I'm an idiot. Technology must be pretty advanced now cause I seriously thought Chiron was a horse-man. And that fire-giant, wow! That was really scary, well done, you've fooled me!" I rolled my eyes, seriously where did these people come from?

Annabeth glared at me, and for a moment I thought I had said too much and she would stab me. Maybe the sarcasm was a bit much. Then she sighed and calmed down. "This isn't a reality TV show Percy. Come with me."

"Why should I? This is all an act, you're a really good actress, Annabeth, but you need to know when to stop. I've found you out!"

"Just come on. I'll explain everything."

We were sitting on the bank of the river, for a while before Annabeth spoke. "Percy, have you ever felt that you were different? That your mum didn't understand you, that no-one did?"

_Yes. _"No." Annabeth sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Yes, you do. Percy, you already understand that this camp is heavily influenced by Ancient Greece. The buildings look like the Ancient Greeks' did and the weapons are from back then."

"Okay, so you have weapons from Ancient Greece, big deal. That doesn't explain Chiron."

"Back in the time of Ancient Greece, they worshipped in gods. These gods lived in a palace in the sky called Olympus. Have you learnt about Greek Mythology before?"

"Yeah, so you mean like Hades, Zeus and Apollo. Gods like that."

Annabeth winced. "Don't say their names. The point is, Percy, the gods were real and they still are. And with the gods, there are monsters and other creatures, like Chiron, who is a centaur. They don't reside in Greece anymore, though. They're here, in America. "

I wanted to laugh in her face and tell her she was loopy. But I knew that she was telling the truth, I'd always known there was something different about me, that there was more to this world. "What about us then, what are we to the gods?"

"The camp is called Camp _Half-Blood._ That's what we're called, because like back in Ancient Greece, the gods fall in love with mortals and you can imagine what happens next. Us. We are half human –"

"Half-god. Demigods," I whispered. Just like Hercules and Achilles, I was a demigod.

"Yes."

"Why haven't I known about this? Why didn't my father contact me?"

Annabeth looked at me sadly. "Before the war, the camp wasn't this military-like. The Field used to be a volleyball court and the arena was smaller and across the river, and we used to have an Arts and Crafts building. We have been attacked more and they have been getting stronger. Our numbers are getting smaller. For eleven years, there has not been one demigod birth, and we constantly have to battle for survival without the gods help. The gods have disappeared."

"Why?"

Annabeth looked at the river, and for the first time, I noticed that there were two girls at the bottom. They looked at me and smiled in wonder, which was weird.

"Percy, the gods had parents. They didn't just come out of the earth. Their forefathers, the previous rulers of the Earth were called the Titans. They were cruel to mankind and the gods overpowered them. Eleven years ago, the leader of the Titans, Kronos –" Annabeth winced slightly at the name " – rose again. He took the form of a demigod and declared war against the gods. There was a prophecy about a demigod who was a child of one of the Big Three – Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. That demigod would decide whether we would win or lose and it would happen on their sixteenth birthday. When that day came, the demigod fought against Kronos, but he was defeated. Kronos took the demigod away and tried to defeat the gods, but they managed to overpower him and keep control of Olympus. However, their power was severely diminished and they have not contacted us for eleven years."

"What happened to Kronos, though? Did he die?"

"Gods and Titans don't die, Percy. They just fade away, but Kronos didn't fade. When he was fighting the Olympians, something happened. He suddenly stopped, as though some stronger force was telling him not to, and he disappeared. He hasn't been heard from for eleven years, and we think that he was been returned to the pits of Tartarus, but we are not sure he will strike again."

That didn't sound good. "What about the demigod though? Did he survive?"

"Yes, he survived," Annabeth said softly. "He was hidden from us for eleven years."

"Is he here?"

"Yes. He's sitting right next to me."

* * *

**A/N:-Okay, so it's been a year. I haven't been on for a long time, but I decided to come back and give you guys a chapter. And I'm also curious to see if anyone is still interested in this story.  
**

**Flames welcome.**** Praise liked. Constructive criticism loved.**


End file.
